I Will Take Care Of You
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Gale always takes care of everyone else, so who takes care of him. Cinema takes care of everyone because he is healer but as always loved Gale from a far. GaleXOMC PeetaXOMC KatnissX? I need a Beta for this story! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I would have never thought any of this would happen to me. My story starts back right after the 74th Hunger Games reaping. Firstly, let me introduce myself. I'm Cinema. My mother was forced to move from district 2. She was a healer back in the more favored district and the best in her field. The Capitol sent her to district 12 to heal the miners that seem to injure themselves endlessly. Thanks to the paychecks my mother receives from the Capitol for her "out of district" work we don't live in the seam with the poorest. My father still goes off every morning to the mines and my younger brother will be following him if he can stay alive until his time comes. As the older of the two, I've been put under apprenticeship of my mother by the Capitol. I'll be the head healer of district 12 when sickness inevitably takes my mother's life. As the future of district 12's health the reaping isn't stressful for me. Each year, half my slips are replaced for someone else's name.

After the reaping that 74th year, I saw Gale take off to the forest. I'm not going to lie, even though I'm better off than him; I've always had a crush on Gale Hawthorne. The thing is, unlike the dozens of girls pining after him, I'm a boy. I've followed Gale many times in mornings where I didn't find myself having to train with my mother. I've been told I'm a natural healer, already as proficient as my mother at only 17. Gale stopped at an open field, I hid behind a tree a few minutes before going over to him and sitting down in the grass. "Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be celebrating? Your family is safe." His tone was angry; I'd seen him with Katniss all those days when I hid. I knew they were close.

"I would be, but I feel responsible for Prim's name being called. I didn't take out any tesserae hoping that maybe this year, since I had only 4 slips that they wouldn't take my name out and replace it with someone else's but they still did. They replaced it with Prim's. I flinched, putting my head down to cower when I saw his hand come up but the impact never came, and instead he put his hand on top of my head.

"It's fine. They would do that after all. They don't want 12's future healer to die in the Hunger Games. I'm sure that if your name had been picked, someone would have taken your place." I just looked at him and carefully placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. My gazed turned to the other side of the field. I saw a bird flying away as fast as it could from something. I recognized it as a mocking jay. Gale noticed the bird too and quickly stood up, grabbing my arm, and pulled me back towards the city, feet rushing. I glanced back over my shoulder to see a huge black panther was running towards us. Gale took a quick turn and pushed me up against a tree that had a sort of alcove in its trunk.

I blushed at the closeness of our two bodies and turned to face the ground. The panther ran past us but Gale didn't let us move for a few more moments. I looked up and saw that he had moved closer to me. He grabbed my arm and we ran back to the fence. I went under first and he followed. As soon as we were back in the safety of the meadow inside 12's fences I asked, "How did you know that was going to happen?"

"Hunting teaches you a lot. Seems the panthers in these woods took a liking to mocking jays but they're fast so the panther will usually look for something on the ground when its prey takes off in flight." He stood up and dusted his clothes. I could see drops of red staining the grass at his feet where I was sitting, still panting from the rapid chase. I looked up to notice his arm bleeding. It was my turn to grab his arm, making sure not to touch the cut, and drag him to safety. Safety, in this case, being my house. I pushed him down on a chair and took out my kit to clean and bandage the wound.

"You took care of me so I'll take care of you." I said as I finished tying the bandage. I looked up from my work to see his eyes fill with water. I took his head and put it to my chest as his arms wrapped around my body and holds me close. "I knew that you'd be holding back from crying about Katniss." I continued to rub his head patiently as he cried the loss of his best friend.

I took the time to remember how Gale and I met. It was one of those nights where my parents were fighting so I had taken off. As I was running from the house it started to rain and my foot slipped. I fell and scraped both my knees and hands. I was trying to get up and felt a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing out here? You're hurt." I felt for the first time that someone finally cared about me. Sure, everyone knew who I was but if I developed a cough or gotten a cut they'd just send me back to my mother, never taking the time to help me themselves. So Gale helped me up and took me to his house where I sat in a chair while he rummaged around the house for his small first aid kit that his mother kept around for the younger children's minor injuries.

"Why are you taking care of me? Why not send me to my mother?" I had asked.

"Because your mother will not always be around to take care of you." He raised my chin up so I would look him in the eyes. "You need to trust others to help take care of you. I want to help you because you will be taking care of me one day."

"I took care of you," I said to remind him. I heard him chuckle through his tears.

"Yeah. You're better at taking care of people than I am. It might be because you're trained though. This might sound weird but do you mind if I keep you like this a little longer?"

I smiled and tightened my hold on him. "Take all the time you need. You just lost your best friend. Who knows, maybe she'll come out victorious."


	2. Chapter 2

I put my head down on his, my long hair sliding down from behind my back. It seems I'm the only boy in all of 12 to have long hair. Although most don't bother growing it out since it's a hassle in the mines. After a few minutes I heard my mother bustling through the door. "Cinema? What's going on?" She sees Gale and comes up to him, inspecting his arm. "Is everything okay?" I feel Gale nod into my chest. "Poor dear, do you need anything else? Oh, Cinema, you took very good care of that arm."

"Yes, he did and no, I don't need anything else, thank you." Gale answers as his head comes up from my chest, though his arms are still tight around me. "Could I spend the night here? I don't want to go home just yet and Cinema is a good source of comfort."

My mother smiles. "Of course, dear. Cinema, go set up some bedding on your bedroom floor, if you can move that is." Gale shakes his head. I'm sure this is the first time anyone has seen Gale be selfish about something. "Right then, I'll put it on your bed. Though, Gale, you'll have to let go of Cinema soon because he's the only one in this house who can cook." It was true. My father keeps saying that he's glad I was raised mostly by my mother because I'm the only one who can cook, even if it did mean turning out more girly than boyish.

Gale finally did let go but only after my little brother came in with his teddy bear in hand and tugged on Gale's leg. My brother, Bizarre, was only four years old and very quiet. He had my father's black hair and my mother's green eyes whereas I got my mother's dark brown hair and my father's blue eyes. Bizarre climbed onto Gale's lap and asked him what was wrong. When Gale smiled and told him that it was nothing my brother frowned. "But you were holding big brother, and crying."

Gale smiled sadly. "I lost my best friend today." While his attention was towards my brother I walked slowly to the kitchen. There was an island that divided where I stood to where Gale was sitting. The wood groaned under my weight and I froze, Gale's head snapping up in my direction.

"I'll just be in the kitchen, I promise. It's right here." I pointed to the kitchen. "Bizzare can keep you company, right?" I turned my head towards my brother. "Why don't you go get some toys so you and Gale can play in the living room while I get dinner fixed up?" I got busy making soup with what bread I had gotten from the baker before Peeta was taken away.

"Gale, I made more than enough soup. Could you go by your house and invite your family over?" His eyes looked thoughtful; it seemed he didn't want to leave. I sighed and went out to the living area, dancing around the toys to get to him. I got down on my knees and touched his shoulder lightly. "You have to leave this house, you can't live here and let your family starve, that's not you. Just today you can feel sorry for yourself and we'll let you be but tomorrow you have to take care of your family again. This time it'll be different because you can come back to me anytime you want and I'll take care of you." I kissed his forehead. "I promise I will."

He finally stood up. "You better keep that promise because I'll hold you to it." He pulled me into a hug. "I'll be back soon." He left the house and I sighed.

I looked down to my brother. "What did I get us into, Bizzare?" He looked up at me and held his arms out, demanding to be picked up. I gather him in my arms. "Want to help add the cheese in the soups?"

"Yes!" He answers excitedly. It always was his favorite part of making soup. Ten minutes later the soup was finished and I was taking it off the stove and putting the bread in a basket for the table that my mother was setting.

My father came in the door and raised an eyebrow. "Who is coming over and should I be wearing something fancy?"

We all laughed. "No, dear. It's just Gale's family, who should be here any minute actually." Mother answered and gave him a kiss and just as she pulled back there was a knock on the door. "That should be them." Bizzare ran to the door to open it before my mother could get to it. When the door swung open Gale looked ready to attack me.

I moved over to the front of the house, dropping the basket of bread on the table and told Gale's family to come in and get comfortable. I stood behind Gale, wrapping my arms around him. He jumped and turned around, wrapping his arms around me in turn. "There's something else going on, isn't there" He nods his head atop of mine. "Care to tell me what it is?" I inquired.

"Yeah, can we go to the kitchen?" I nod and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my middle again. "I'm not used to changes very much and when they do happen I grab a hold of something while the change is happening. When my father was killed in the mines, I grabbed a hold of Katniss. Now that she's gone, I grab a hold of you. I'll be working in the mines soon. You didn't help yourself by agreeing to let me stay over and then saying you'll take care of me. You tied yourself to me." I pushed him a way a little.

"You were making sense until the end there. You made it sound like you were asking me to marry you."

"I am."

My eyes widen. "Perhaps you should ask me that again after my 18th birthday. I still have one more year to face the reaping." His hold on me tightened but he nodded nevertheless. I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his head again.


	3. Chapter 3

After that dinner, Gale was seen at my house a lot. When the Games started and broadcasts were spread, Gale wasn't at my house. I had gotten used to having Gale around. In the mornings I was taking care of breakfast, making lunches, and helping take care of Bizzare but by the time my mother was leaving the house to go to the small building near the plaza to take care of the injured, Gale was usually at my house. I ran to the forest because I felt that it was the only other place for him to be. He spent less time with his family, sleeping at home and bringing whatever he managed to hunt that day.

I reached the familiar field and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as the bell sounded, declaring the Games had officially begun. "You're supposed to be with me, you jerk." I pulled him to the ground and laid my head on his chest.

His arms came around me. "How'd you find me out here?"

"It's the same spot I found you the first time, plus you left footprints."

"Oh, we should get back. I don't like you being out here." He helped me up and we walked back to me house.

"Gale, if you ever feel lonely or need comfort you know you can come to me. Why didn't you come?" I asked as we got to the other side of the fence.

"I guess I was hoping you'd come to me. Believe it or not, Katniss rarely did. I don't think she noticed sometimes I was gone."

"Well I noticed you weren't around. I was getting lonely." I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked back to the house. We stepped in just as the blood bath ended, the last of the tributes running in various directions.

"How's Katniss doing?" I asked my father who had been watching.

"She's got a bag so that's good news, took off towards the forest. Peeta sided with the careers it seems." I gave my father an incredulous look. "Yes, I know, not what anyone expected." Maybe it was selfish of me but I hoped Katniss would do something that causes something that makes Gale stay with me.

As the days went on and there were only 8 tributes left in the game, Gale has not left my side. I was surprised that Katniss, and Peeta to be honest, were still alive. Not common for district 12 tributes. When the announcement came on that they could both come out victorious I didn't think the kiss would be needed. Gale looked upset when it happened though. I didn't understand. I guess he still loved her and I was just filling in for the hole she left behind.

I went to the baker. I looked at all the different breads. I decided to buy pita bread and cheese bread, along with some other various types. When I walked back into the house it was empty except Bizzare still in front of the TV. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went looking for you. Gale freaked out when he noticed you were gone. Mom almost had to give him one of those needles that make you sleep." I laughed and settled down on the floor next to him. He put his head in my lap and I started to play in his hair. "I tried to tell them you'd come back but they didn't believe me."

"I got some cheese bread for you for dinner, your favorite." He smiled up at me. I looked towards the screen. "Only four tributes left now, the Games might end tonight." I continued to rub Bizarre's head just as the door slammed open and Gale came bursting in.

He ran to me, almost knocking me to the floor if it wasn't for Bizarres head in my lap. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He was crying, obviously in a panic. "I can't lose you." I rubbed his back.

"Oh Gale, you won't lose me. More likely that I'll be the one losing you."

He gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're still in love with Katniss. That's why I left to go get some bread. I could see how you looked at her through the TV set." I broke out of his hold and got some cheese bread. I gave Bizzare a piece. A few minutes later my parent came back and engulfed me in a hug. "You two knew where I was going though."

"Sure we did but Gale freaked out and we decided to go along with it. Teasing and pranks never hurt anybody."

"It was fun." My father winked at my mother, it had been the perfect excuse for them to spend time alone together.

When nighttime was getting close there was only three left: Katniss, Peeta, and the brute from 2. I kept telling everyone that Katniss and Peeta would come back. I was sitting on the floor with Bizzare. We had a good TV set compared to others in the seam so we left our door opened for people to come in and out to see how things would end. As time went on, the guy from 2 having just died, the Capitol changes their mind. The Capitol didn't agree to Katniss and Peeta's double suicide idea and they were declared victorious. District 12 rarely got one victor, let alone two. Cheering and celebration started everywhere through the district.

"I'm not in love with Katniss." Gale told me while festivities were going on around us. He looked straight into my eyes when he told me this, as if trying to convince me of the truth. "I love you. More than you could imagine." He kissed me then, just as thunder sounded and rain started to pound. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I pulled back eventually. "I would have stayed even if you didn't kiss me. I just didn't know why you'd want someone like me." He kissed me again.

"I'll stay with you. Even after Katniss comes back." I smiled at his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks after, Katniss and Peeta were back. I was leaning on Gale, who had Bizzare on his shoulders, and we all smiled and waved at the new victors. We helped Peeta move into his new home in Victor's Village, and Katniss of course. She didn't seem to like me, avoiding me at all cost. Peeta seemed to enjoy my presence; I would come check up on his leg regularly.

As the rest of the year went on, Gale was still around and we had several nights of fun in the forest chasing rabbits and climbing trees. Gale either watched me or hunted nocturnal animals but I stopped going a month before the next reaping because the fences started buzzing more often, meaning the high electricity was on. My mother was stricter on my training, telling me I needed to be perfect because President Snow was coming. Even a healer knows that when Snow is in the area, someone gets hurt badly.

I was furious when it was Gale that landed on my work table. There had been new peacekeepers brought to town because of Snow's arrival. Hopefully the previous, more lenient, ones would be back soon. Gale had been punished for a turkey he had shot that morning. We took him to Katniss' house to get him away from peacekeepers. Victor's Village was the only part of the district where peacekeepers couldn't go.

I told my mother to bring her best ingredients as I got my kit and took off to Katniss' house. When I got there I pushed Katniss out of the way and started to treat Gale's back with what I had. My mother came in ten minutes later with herbs and medication for the wounds and pain. Fortunately, what we had was good enough. The purples and reds from his back started to fade. I washed my hands and got to his eye level in front of him.

"Hey." He sounded tired. I gave him a sweet kiss as we always did when we saw each other.

"Hi yourself. I missed you. You can't move until morning. You have to sleep here without me tonight."

"What? We haven't slept without each other in eleven months." I kissed him and gave him some sleeping pills and some pain relievers.

"I know we haven't but we don't have a choice tonight. I love you Gale."

"I love you too, Cinema." He had a hold of my hand. I kissed him once more before his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. I grabbed one of the chairs and started to pet his head with my other hand. Katniss came into the room a few minutes later.

"Before you got here he was begging for you. Before you came into his life, it would have been my name. I leave for the Games and when I come back his whole life is about you. What happened while I was gone?" She sat down on his other side. I looked at her questioningly.

"He'll tell you when he wants to, I'm not going to. Yes, it's part of my life as well but you're his best friend. I felt sorry for you when you left for the Games but not anymore. You have everything now. You get more money from the Capitol than we ever would. We're expected to live in 12 all our lives whereas you don't have to anymore. You're a girl. You'll be able to conceive easily whereas I'm a boy. I had to go through many treatments to alter my hormones." I put a hand on my stomach. "We'll be able to have children, Gale and I. Gale almost had a heart attack when I told him but he is as happy as I am about that now." I looked over at her. "You have no idea what I can give now that you cannot anymore. Safety. You have a target on your back. The Capitol is after you. Don't paint a target on Gale's back by having him be what you want him to. He's mine now." The hand Gale had wrapped around mine when he fell asleep tightened.

He woke up, his eyes peeping at me. "We both know you belong to me. By the way, your sleeping pills are really weak against me but the pain herbs did wonders." I laughed and kissed him.

"Those are the only dose I can give you that won't make you sleep for days on end. I didn't think you'd want to be unconscious for that long. I'll take care of you, don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

As the days went by Gale kept getting better and better. It was three weeks before the reveal of the 75th Hunger Games theme. It was still a few days before my mother and I had to go to the Capital for the healers meeting, which meant that all the districts will be without healers for a week. It's a time healers enjoy and dread at the same time. We love going because the Capital teaches us new methods of healing and treating our patients but we also hate leaving the ones who need us behind for that long. All healers are required to attend or face execution. I can't tell Gale because only spouses can be alerted of when the next meeting is taking place.

I had started to pack the night we had to leave. The trains would depart at midnight to take all the healers to the Capital. By the time I was finished I was ready to cry. My mother came in and took a look at me. "Your one year anniversary with Gale is coming up this month. You'll be back in time and Gale will still be here but we have to get going. You know what the Capital does when you're late." I nodded and we left the house heading for the train, I fell asleep crying.

When the train arrived at the Capital I ran off to look around for the one person I knew would be here. I looked around and saw the red hair with blue eyes, I smile run over the Star, his one of the best healers from district 2. We giggle, and hug each other, we run off to our floor. There are six floors, and shared between districts healers, 2 and 12 have been sharing for years.

Has we to get the floor we put our suitcase down and begin talking about our lives for the past year, I tell him about Gale, and he tells about his crush on Peeta, I tell him all I can about Peeta. We did not even realize till, an hour later, that we left his father and my mother down on the ground floor.

The next day came and all healers were up and eating by 7:30 am. When the clock hits 8, Capital peacekeepers came in to tell us to finish up because we had to be at training. We had a lot to do if we wanted to get back home by the end of the week. Our training is important to the Capital; after all, we have to keep the population healthy if they are to have successful Hunger Games.

As the week goes by, Star and I have fun during our breaks, laughing at some of the weird things that Capital guards added to their appearances. Star is the only reason I can tolerate training. I like learning from my mother but I have to admit the Capital teaches more effective methods.

When the last day came the peacekeepers hurried us along. We had thirty minutes to pack and say goodbye to the other healers. I hug Star and give him a kiss on the cheek. My mother and I are pushed onto the train and we are rushed back to district 12.

It was midnight by the time we got back. When I reached my room I find Gale in my bed, his arms wrapped around the pillow I usually sleep on, tear tracks staining his face. I put my bag down, removed my pants, and took the pillow out of Gale's hold to snuggle against him. "Cinema, don't leave me." I kissed his tears again and we fell asleep, both with a smile on our faces.

The next day I was explaining where I had been and why I had to go. I told him about Star and kissed his jealous look away. "Don't worry. He's not that bad and you might learn you like him like I do. Besides he likes Peeta much more than me," I tell him.

"I'll give him a chance but you belong to me. Peeta really? "He replied. I laugh and kissed him again.

"That's all I ask, and say Peeta; I think that Star and Peeta might be cute together if I can get Peeta to meet Star once." I reply sweetly and happily. "I need to get up and make breakfast, pack everyone's lunch, and then you need to get to the mines with my father," I climbed out of bed and Gale followed me. Slowly, everything fell back into place until the end of the week came. We spent our one year anniversary away from district 12 in the forest.

My family, Gale, Haymitch, Katniss's family, Katniss and Peeta around in Katniss's house watch the TV. On the screen is Snow, "Hello districts. This year the Hunger Games are special. To celebrate the 75th anniversary games! The 75th games will feature past victors." Katniss and Peeta knew their chances had run out, and are out of the house.

I blink for a between, and I am still sitting on the floor with Bizarre in my lap, when Gale tries to get out of baize I am in, and starts to shakes me, I turn to look at him, "I should be happy that I am not part of the games, but Peeta….. He could have meet Star. He still could but at what cost." I am thinking about all of things but mostly I am mostly thinking about who could be in it, I blink, "Finnick, his going to be in this one." I look about at Haymitch, who starting to come around he looks right back at me, "Finnick," I said, and he nods before getting up and leaving.

It is not till week later, when Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, and Katniss, are all helping each other train for the games. When a letter comes with the Capital seal on it, mother and I open it and read it. I stopped when I realized, "They want one of us to go back to the Capital with them," Mother and I got in a fight that lasted a week.

"Mother," I stayed after the week of fighting, "Your right I shouldn't go, you will have more training with this kind of thing, but get Finnick's to sign, oh and," I gave her a list short of people I would like her to get sign their names in book for me, she laughs at me but agrees to it.

When the month is up and the reaping happens, the three people that, gotten to know are on a train with my mother. I know my mother well be back first, before the games start but still, I think it well feel like a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

When my mother gets back she hands me my book with everything I asked of her. "Why did they ask for a healer to go with them," I was washing Bizarre in the bath tub, as Mother and I talked.

I remember Bizarre the whole time mother was gone, he was crying himself to sleep, with Gale and I wrapped around him, it felt like long time. Now that mother is back he is almost back to normal. He still climbing in to asleep with Gale and I, but we really did not mind.

"They wanted to make sure that victors are in good health to last at least an hour before they died in the games." Health not carrying about mental, I got a towel out for Bizarre, as mother helped him out. I wrapped him up, and carried him to his room, I was thinking about how this game might turn out. I helped him dress, and then we waved bye to mother was we went out for bread.

We talked about how Katniss looked in her dress, and about the lie about her being prego and them married. Bizarre made me little but he is far smarter then he should be. I could not dream of a life without him in it now, just like a life without Gale, it is just not a life. We picked up some bread, and let Bizarre pick up bread that he want or just wanted to try.

My family is in good wealth, just an enough to live, a good life, just not as wealth as the victors. I love my family, before we left I remember that Gale's family is coming over because it is the middle of the week. I picked up some bread; then we left hand and hand to head back home. The game had just started when we got home.

They watched as I started to make dinner, half an hour later, Bizarre comes running in wraps his arms around my leg and hides his head in my leg. "Hey Bi what going on," I pat his head, as he looks up at me.

"I am worried about Gale, his acting wired." I know what he talking about every sense Gale got hurt he was acting wired. I have no idea what is going on, with him, I did not leave his side but I did fall asleep.

"Do you not need worry, I well find out what is going on with him soon." I said because I will find out what is going on. I look up what as I hear someone coming to us. It was Gale he looks at me then down at the floor; I guess he heard us, "Do you want to tell us what is going on with you, love." He looked even worst after I said love.

"I…I will tell you later, when our little monkey is not here." He said as final look up at me begging for me to agree, I nod my head, and keep making dinner.

Bizarre does not leave my side, leg, till after I am done making dinner. I get him to help set up dinner, call everyone to dinner, then tell me what has happened so far in the games, and I just nod my head, going along with it. I stop when I hear that Finnick saved Peeta, I looked up from my plate, and my mother grinned at me, "Thought that would get you to pay attention to that," I laugh a little but start to clean up dinner, and stored the rest for lunch tomorrow for everyone that would need it.

When I head to my room, I get into my room and there is Gale sitting on my bed. He gets up, and pulls me into his lap with him sitting on my bed, "Promise me you will not hate me," I look at him.

"Why," I said.

"Just promise me,"

"I promise." I said snuggle into him.

"When I was lying on Katniss's table, you were asleep." I pull back from him, hoping to god that he was not going to say what I think he was going to say, "Katniss kissed me, and I kissed her back." I jump out of his lap, and was standing near the door.

"Get out," I said to me with my head down.

"No, Cinema, I need you," He said begging for me not to this.

I look up at him, with tears in my eyes, and some falling, "You should have thought about me before you kissed her back. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." I said to him, my father came in bragged him out of my room.

"NO CINEMA, PLEASE I NEED YOU." He screams as my father bragging out of house, and even toughing him of the house. I close my window and lock it; I fall down on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

Bizarre comes in and snuggles into me. I cuddle him to me, I hear some smacking on my window, but I do not think to it.

For the next few days, Gale as come to house every day but I turn him away, mother goes out to get everything we need.

When the day came that started out very normal, mother had seen something, and said that we need to pack everything that was important to us, I pack a bag for Bizarre of clothes, and blankets, and then I pack my bag with clothes, I even through in Gale's shirt that I could not through away.

Mother and Father, who send home to day do to mother begging him to stay, are packed and we are running out, with father carrying my and Bizarre's bags. I am carrying Bizarre, we are running to fences that was not been on for days because the peacekeepers are gone, all of them.

Gale saw me and runs to me but Mother stops him and tells that we need to get people out of 12. I see what she is talking about; I can see aircraft coming over the mountain. Gale turns and gets his family, and Katnisss's family I run through the fences following Father, and mother is right behind me. We stop, shortly after more people are following us, I see Gale, his family, and Katniss's family, join the group, and then we are all taking off again, following my father, who seems a lot in tune with the forest then he should be, we make it to field what seems like more than mile away for 12. When I turn around with Bizarre held to my chest, his head hidden in my neck. 12 his light up in a fire, and nothing is going to be left behind for us.

Mother knew and did not tell anyone, it took a long time after 12 had gone down. Mother, Father, Gale and I came out of our shock first. I was working on get Bizarre to clam, as Father and Gale got the men together to hunt down some meat for us, Mother was get women to get so berries, sending the children to me, and taking carry of hurt people.

When night had fallen all of the children are asleep, and Bizarre is still cling to me, not that I mind, the men had gotten a enough meat to find everyone, and the women had gotten a enough berries, to make juice for everyone to drink.

I look up when I heard footsteps coming to me, it was Gale looking down at me, I pat the ground next me, and he sat down, "I need you, Cinema."

"I know but you broke my heart, when you told me you kissed Katniss," I said, held Bizarre closer to me, when he start to shake, I pulled out his blanket to wrap around me, "He too young to be out here in this weather.

"I know what you mean," he waved to his hand to his younger sidings; I looked over at them, and then back at him.

"There is not a lot of us left, we just need to find, our away to another district." I said to him, I laid my head on his shoulder, "This does not mean I am taking you back, you have to work." I said to me as I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days, an aircraft showed up, and lead us to district 13. Bizarre held in my arms the whole time, more me than him. Gale walking right next me, with his arm around me, and holding his youngest sidling hand. Mother and father were leading us with aircraft above with the eldest people that made it out. Gale and I right behind them, everyone else is following. While walking I notice that Gale, he dark circles around his eyes, and lost weight before this all happened, and he lost more after.

When we got district 13, everyone was tested to see who could fix in where, Mother and I when they saw us rushed us to health center. They let Bizarre stay with me. We head a room on the top floor because our family is need. Father was put in the weapons making area, and enjoining it. Bizarre because of it ages was schooled part time but the rest of the time was seen at my leg, or just in my area. All the other staff, got very use to seen him around.

After a few days Katniss's mother and sister join us on staff but they are mostly seen as nurses, and every keeps asking for either my mother or me, saying our hands are magic. Gale was a shoulder, and also weapons maker as while.

Another few days later Katniss, Beetee, Finnick, and Haymitch showed up, I was put work on Finnick. I could right away tell that he is going to need mental help, a lot of it. I was right, when he wake up it was very easy to see. He would be shaking an over but most in the hands. I knew one thing that would help him and I had to run around district 13 look for rope for over hour before I found one. When I give it to me, he stop shaking, his hand still shake but not as much, and he love messing the rope, I was his nurse and take care when he need it.

Katniss and Haymitch were under mother care, Katniss just need to be put to see, and Haymitch mother had to get him off alcohol that is taking forever, mostly because there is none here and Haymitch is taking it very hard.

Beetee just needs a chair that 13 had a good one for him, and once he was put in science and weapon making areas, he was better. I would come in visit every once in a while with Bizarre next me, I mostly went to the flower area, because it was a nice area to just relax, and let Bizarre take a nap in my lap.

Gale would come in sometimes to just see me being so peaceful; we still have not got back together. It is mostly me stopping him because I see come to visit Katniss in the health center a lot. I see him a lot with her, she will force to wake up soon, and it does not matter if she was to sleep or not she needs to be woken up.

I was in the flower garden with Bizarre asleep in my lap, as I pet his head. The president had come in, and was sitting a yard away from me, "I think it would be good for a few people mentally if they could go out for a few hours a day and some it might be a good for them to hunt," Thinking about Gale mostly because he is starting to get twitchy. He has been inside for too long,

"Who would do better to be outside or go hunting?" The president asked me, looking up from some of the flowers. She was looking at me, as if looking for something.

"Everyone could use to be outside for 30 minutes, just to get some sun and to run. Gale and Katniss could do better if they hunting. Hunting for them is a stress relief for them, what they hunt could be given to cooks. Finnick needs to go outside for bit just to see the sun, grass, trees, and hear the birds. One thing that could be good for him to swim really, Finnick, if he could just swim it would do wonders." I was speaking between demanding and begging for her to listen to me.

The president sat in silent for a long time just looking at me, still looking for something, "You are special, you and your mother. What is so special about you two? I will bet into everyone time that they can go outside for 30 minutes, that want it. Gale can start to hunt, and when Katniss is ready she can as while. Tell me what is so special about you?" She demands to know.

"When you find out tell me, because my mother and I are healers, we heal people, in any way that they need, mental or physical, in some cases emotionally," I stop and start to think about Gale again, I miss him.

The president did not seem to mind where I stop because she stops looking at me, like she was happy with what she found, "I will have to agree because everyone around 13 means a lot happier with what you two around here. You two find what is wrong, and fix it or if you can fix it you point to where they need to go." She got up and left me and Bizarre behind.

A few minutes later, Gale comes run in, and drops right next to me with his head on my shoulder, grin happily at me, "Thank you, I can hunt now," that was fast.

I pat his head, and move him so this head is next to Bizarre's, "Take a nap you need it. Your welcome, you need to hunt." I kiss his forehead, and lean back against the tree I was lean against.

Bizarre woken up first, and almost jump when he saw Gale, and where he was, I put my head on his head to keep him in place, "Cin, Gale is here, and your letting him sleep on you," he whisper to me, in hope that Gale would not leave. He as being hoping to get us back together, or just for us to be back together in general.

"I know Buzz, I know. He need to sleep just like you, looks like he still can sleep without be around." I whisper back, Bizarre moved his head up and lead it on my arm; I wrapped my arm around him. Gale moved his head closer to my body, and I pet his head.

"Just like you, you can sleep very while without him," Bizarre whispered to me, rubbing his head into my arm.

"Yeah just like me," I whispered back, patting Gale's head, "Between the two of us, I might take him back after this war is over, if he still wants me."

After that day, everyone seems better because they get to go outside when they need it, and Finnick gets to swim when he needs it, but one thing that no one wants to talk about is Peeta. Peeta as been a spot no one want to touch just yet. Katniss is wake and slowing coming around to life again, Gale is seen back and front between the two of us; I am not moving us from friends till he openly says that he wants me over her, and he better show it. He wants to I can see it but he just can pick.

When Katniss agrees to be the mockingjay, it was a happy day for everyone but my family. We all realize just how many people are going to be hurt, even Peeta realizes it. What I was not happy about was that I am begging dragged to District 8 for a video for Katniss. I was bragged by Haymitch and Gale.

I was put into a fit suit that fit my body perfectly, but had projection for my body. I was given no weapon because I was just going to be healer. I walked to the aircraft, and was sitting next Haymitch, and Gale sat on my other side, Katniss sit on the other side of him. When it started to take off I grad, Gale's hand to keep me jumping, and keep me sane, I have never be on an aircraft. Gale intertwine are finger, and I smile at him, it still feels prefect, he smile back at me. Haymitch sigh at us, but I did stop looking at Gale and turn back to look at Haymitch. Gale squeezed by hand in hopes of me looking back at him, I did not, "Hay what I am doing here again," I ask him, he had got very use to me calling him Hay.

"We need you to be there for guide for Katniss, some to jump off, that and it would be good for a Healer to show up with Katniss." In one Katniss might not know what to do and Healer with Katniss bonus points for her.

When we land I let go of Gale's hand, and walk around outside to get the feeling back in my legs. When we are lead to makeshift health center, I did not stop walking I just walk right in, walk to first person I saw, someone in a bug suit followed me in and was taping me. I grad the hand that was reaching for me, and pat there head, it was women, I saw, "What strong woman." I said happily to her, I look around and said to everyone, "I do not see hurt people but strong people, that capital is jealous of," I look back at the woman, who as a look of realize in her eyes.

"You're a healer, your hand is so soft, I should have realize then," She looked at the person next to her bed that had a blind fold on his eyes, "Sam, there is a healer here," I let go of her hand, and walk over to him.

"Hey Sam, I am Cinema, can I look at your eyes," I said as I put my hands on his face, he put his hand on top of mine.

"Any healer can look at my eyes, I miss ours, the capital killed them," He said sadly, I gasp but started remove the aid around his eyes.

"I am sure they died going what they loved best, I am sure were very happy here," I look at his eyes, "Very beautiful, lets add some meds to your eyes," I did just that, and then rewrap them, "Now sleep Sam that help your eyes heal more,"

Everyone gasped as Sam did just that, "Now who is next," Everyone started to "ME," but I said, just walked randomly around and started to heal people when I kid, I stopped in front of her, "Little one you are fine, you just cannot sleep right," I said to her, I sat down next her and wrapped her up in my arms, and started to sing Safe and Sound. That put almost everyone to sleep.

"I send Katniss to do a job, and turns out you do the whole thing," Haymitch said right in my ear, I forget about that ear piece.

"Sorry Haymitch, I leave everyone else for her," I said back as I place the girl back on the bed.

"Mind as while take care of the rest. I should have realized that send a Healer into a Healer job was bad." He said back, I look up to see Gale with his arm out, I walked into them, he looks like he need a hug.

"Where is Katniss," I said to the both of them, just then to answers me she final came in, and rest of the people that where up, gasps as they saw her, and started to say Katniss. I let Gale lead me out without being seen, I lay my head on his chest. When he had me outside, "She came in when I took care of half them, and I put some to sleep,"


	8. Chapter 8

When Katniss came out what seems like only a five minutes later but I know it was longer, because time always moved faster when I was with Gale. I saw a lot of birds moving out of district 8. I turn slow back to the health center, and look up, "They are moving away from the health center," My eyes widen when I realized, "The capital is going to attack the health center, we need to get it cleared NOW." Everyone in district started to move the people that are still alive now.

The person who was in control came up to me, "How do you know that capital is going to attack?" She asked me, more like demanded to know.

"The birds are moving, in one way, and the capital is going to be here in less than thirty minutes, that how long we have to get the live citizens out of this build and into another that is safer." With that I took over for a short time, and Gale and Katniss had left. When everyone was moved it was just in time because the attack aircrafts came I ran into the new health center, and shut the doors. I moved over too group of children and to keep them clam. The earth was shaking under us, and the nose was so loud, but I keep my cool, and stayed clam for the children and everyone watching me.

When it was over Gale slam the door open and ran to me. He was checking me over, as I was checking him over, "How did you know, I mean, how did you know about the birds," He asked as he dragged me from the children and lead me to the aircraft to take us back to 13. We walked by Katniss making a video, one the bugs turned to me with video on.

"I knew that the attack was going too happened from the birds. I knew about the birds because I had a love that always ran to the forest," I turned to Gale, how wrapped his arms around me, I put my hands on his arms, "I listen to birds to find him, and I watched them to lead me too him. The birds only move that fast in fear of being killed. They fear the capital." I said the last part with anger, and knowing tune just for the video.

I let Gale moves us on to the aircraft, and lay my head on to his shoulder, "So thanks to me run into the forest. You saved a lot of people," I nodded my head and fall asleep knowing that Gale was safe, for now.

The next day we saw the propos but what surprised me was that I was in. I am talking a lot; the health center was mostly me. They even housed me sing, and putting people to sleep. Katniss was seen doing her part, the people that cried Katniss when they saw it, and going around a visiting people. The part where I told everyone to move the healthier center to a stronger building, and the part where I was comforting children with the outside being attacked. It jumped to Katniss and Gale attack some of the aircraft.

I jumped and checked Gale over again before dragging him out to the health center for an interview on the body to make sure he was okay. We did not see the remaining part till next the next day.

Gale coming to get me, and taking me away from the children, Gale and me in embrace as I tell me how I knew about the birds.

Gale and I are silent because it made us look like we are in love again. That I trust him again, that he would not hurt me again. I stopped and moved around Gale's room that held half of his family. The room next door held the other half. The one we are in held Gale, and his two younger sidings. His two sidings and Bizarre are playing, with a cat that Katniss found and that walks around the district.

When I turned around a looked at Gale; and I have to stop myself from falling on to him. He is laying on his bed with his arm through over his eyes and he looks very peaceful, and he also as hopeful look on his face. I sit down next him and start to pet his head, "Get some sleep, I will take the children," I kiss his forehead, and walk out of the room, with the children following me. I hear footsteps, and turn around to see Gale running and pulling me back into the room. I stop and turn to the kids, "Bizarre go to our room, and I will be there soon." Gale leads us back into his room, and he pulls us onto his bed with me on his chest, and his arm around me.

"I miss this, and I still cannot sleep without you," I snuggle down into his chest, and just lay on him for a while.

"I miss this too but I am nowhere already to be with you again," I whispered.

"I know, and I am just happy to have you are here. Even if I pulled you into this," He whispered back to me. We fall asleep, but we are woken up by an alarm going off. We jump up, "I will go get rest of my sidings, and check in Katniss's room." I nod my head, and take off to my room to get Bizarre, and Gale's two other sidings.

I gather them to me, and pick up the cat. I take them to lower floors leading them, we follow the crowd. I lead everyone to Gale's room, and stay there till Gale shows he does, five minutes and rush to us, hugging everyone, I set Katniss's cat down before he hugs me. "I forget that kids had Prim's Cat." I blink trying to finger out what the cat had to do with anything.

Primrose and Katniss came in the room and the cat jump at Primrose. Oh, the cat belongs to Primrose, "Thank you for finding him," Primrose said to me.

I turned around a little in Gale's arms, facing them; Bizarre came and was cling to my leg, but was also cling to Gale's leg. I picked him up and was holding him, "He was with Bizarre, and the rest of the children. Picking him up was easy, and something I had to do." Gale removed one hand from my waist, and was petting Bizarre's head. Katniss dropped off three bags for the room, then took Primrose's hand, and left.

I turned in Gale's arm, "I have to leave, and get to our room. I will come and tell you where our room is later," I gentle left his arm and left the room, and went in search of my families' room. I found it just in time because everything starts to shake; I sat down between my father and mother. Who wrapped their arms around us, the room started to shake.

When it was done, I got up, with Bizarre in my arms. I walked around the room for a bit before; I left to keep walking, to help Bizarre clam down. Mother ran past us to the health center here, and anyone who is hurt during the shaking.

I realize something, I took off to Gale's room, and right away, I knew that everything was going to be fine. Gale was at the door with his sidings cling to him. We wrapped up the kids in a blanket together and just held them together; I started to hum some song from when I was little that my mother use to sing.

The children fall asleep some time later, and we put them on the beds. Gale and I sit against the door with our arms just brushing against each other; I laid my head on his shoulder, "The Hangman, I have not heard that in forever. I think my father used to sing it," He whispered to me while laying his head on top of mine. I giggled a little.

"My mother use to sing it," I whispered back to him. We end up falling asleep against the door, only to be awakened up to floor shaking again. The children woken up screamed and we ran to them, I wrapped my arms around Bizarre and one of Gale's younger brothers, who final told me that his name was Max. They hid their head into my chest and I wrap one arm around each of them, I started to sing Safe & Sound with Gale joining in.

I learned later from Haymitch, when I was in health center and Haymitch was trying to get out of work. He told me that Peeta saved us with hinting on TV that we are going to be hit. I blinked a lot before realize, Peeta might be dead right now, and Star might be heart broken, "Haymitch how can I get to District 2?" That shocked him out of whatever he was in.

"While we need to win them, so you can go after all this mess over, and try winning them over as a healer," I nod my head after my day in the underground health center. I head back to Gale's room. That Bizarre and I have been stay in. Our mother and father have been enjoying their private time, and are very okay with us staying with Gale, and his sidings.

The booming was becoming fewer and far in between but it was still within 12 hours of either other. They always shake the whole floor, and the walls, I think that my floor is going to be gone when we get back up to the upper floors.

I run straight into Gale when the door shuts, and I wrap my arms around him, "I might be going to District 2 after this. Star is going to need me, if Peeta really is dead."

He looked at me, "What if we do a go and get him, dead or not, and we can try and save him. Everyone else as while, Anne, and everyone else." I nod my head, and put my head on his chest.

"Alright, I agree I will stay till you get Peeta, but I want to get Star still." I said, just then the children come in from classes, and ran to us, I pick up Bizarre and swing him around, when I put him down Max was to swing around so I do that and then I do it to the youngest of the trio, Alex, his the spiting image of Gale, when he was younger.

When it had been a full twenty-four hours of no shaking we are can start to go back to the upper levels, I was right about my floor, it is gone. My family got moved, into a new area, that had a little more room to move around, and I was helping Bizarre make his room feel like his room.

Haymitch came into the room, and what he said nearly broke Bizarre's and my hearts, "They left to get Peeta." He left without saying goodbye, and he might not come back to us.


	9. Chapter 9

I cannot believe that he left without even saying goodbye to me, or Bizarre. I turn slow to look around Gale's room, it is taking some time. Bizarre keeps looking at me, and asking me why he would leave us, I keep telling me I do not know. Haymitch had told us that Finnick is making a video that is going to be playing, for any hour to keep the capitol attention while they get Peeta, and everyone else.

I sat holding Bizarre, and his sidings while waiting for someone to tell us that Gale is back with everyone. Star had come here in two hours later, I had order Haymitch to go and get him. Star got here before Gale and everyone else came back from the Capitol, he came in the room and was helping me keep everyone clam from thinking what I was thinking. I caught him up on everyone, and everything.

The children fall asleep, finally, Star and I talk about everything that has happened to us sense we have last saw each other. I caught up on that as happened in District 2 and what is going on now. I told him everything that as, everything, because I need to get it off my chest.

"I think you, have already, taken him back, even though you have not said it. Gale and you might agree to it, but you two have already gotten back together. Look at this room; you have your stuff, his, Bizarre's and his sidings." He said to me as I looked around and I saw what he was talking about. Room might three turned into a room for five. Some of my clothes are in Gale's draws, I had some of my things spread out in the room, and Gale's bed was made because I have to make my bed that is now shared with Gale. Bizarre had his blanket fold on Max's bed that he shares with, and some of his clothes are in Max's draws. Now that I think about it, Max and Bizarre have become best friends.

"I believe you, I guess. My worrying about him right, now proves that, that we are really back together. I just have wait for him to come back, here, and not be to hurt." When I said that my mother came in the room, I took one look at her and knew that he was back, I turn to look Star, "Watch them for me," I said as I stood up for wall in room that was on the other side of Gale's bed. Gale's bed is the first you see when you come into the room, for safety he said, even though the doors voice control for people to be let in or not by the main people. Gale set it up for Bizarre and I to come in freely sense the first day, and my parents can come in freely as while; everyone one else as ask to be let in.

"I will always watch Bizarre and his friends for you." I give him a kiss on the cheek before I took off out the door. Following my mother to Gale, I ran into the health center and I saw him, I took over taking care of him, pulling out glass, and swing wounds closing, as while washing wounds, then I wrapped them up.

It took over any hour to get it done; they let me do it alone. Every time I was in front of him I would kiss some part of his face, just not the lips yet. He would smile and relax more every time, there was a moment when Katniss came running. Down the hall, she stops in front of window. He looked at her but did not stay looked at her, he turn to me as I was finishing removing a glass from his arm. He keep telling about how he got Peeta out of the capital and how he got glass on in his body, I would hit his head every time I hear sometime stupid come out but I would laugh at the same time, "Do not get yourself hurt again," I know there never going to be a next time but I had to say it.

"I won't, it was in all to get Peeta, so that." I stopped him by putting my hand on his lips.

"It is fine, Gale. I know that there is two reasons you did this," I guide him to his bed, and put helped him lay down. I kissed his forehead, and put him to sleep with District 13 drugs, "I love you, Gale," I said just as he went sleep, with a smile on his lips. I left his room putting lights out, and locking it so that I am the only one who can go in. I walked over to Peeta room, where he is putting up a fight. Katniss ran out, and I walked in, Peeta clam down I was walked over to him, I did not realize that they are still filming me. I ran my hand through his hair, "Hey Peeta do you remember me?" I ask him calmly.

"How can I forget a healer," He said back, "Snow, said Katniss is evil, and so is Haymitch," and then everything came fall out, I sat down next his bed, holding his hand as he told me everything that capitol made him believe. I nodded my head, at some key points that where false, it took an hour but I realize that the reason Peeta was so clam with me, the capitol did not know that I knew him.

When he was finished I kept looking at him, "Do you want to see Star he is here, in 13 just like us," He face light up like the full moon on a star less night.

"YES I would love to see Star," He said, as if he could jump out of the bed he would have.

"I will go get him but you have to trust these people. I will untie you but only if you promise to stay here, in this room," I stood up and untie one of his arms, "If I come back and you are not his bed, I will never let Star come down and see you again." When I untie the other arm, he just wrapped his arms around himself, looked at me with this like I just told him that, that he is going to die right there, like his heart stop complete. He agreed right away.

I left the room, and but not the health center right away, I stop to look in at Gale, and saw that he was still asleep. He was still peaceful looking, and he as looked like won the best price every, guess he heard the "I love you, Gale." I give him a kiss on forehead again before going to get Star.

I walked into the room, and saw the children, are with my mother, and Gale's mother, but Star was alone. I smirk as I look at him sitting on Alex's bed with one of his healer books, "Peeta is back, and he wants to see you."

He jumps up, his red hair flying up with him, "Let's go, my love wants me," I giggle, at him as in twine my arm with his, and we walk back to health center. I got him catch him up with everything that happed to Peeta, and what I did to Gale.

"You got him back, now you just have watching him, and test him," Star said as I open Peeta's door. Peeta sat up more in his bed, and was smiling.

"STAR, I missed you," He even held out his arms to him, Star moved into his arms and hugged him.

"Alright you two have fun, and Star," I said looking at him, "You are his healer, and he does not leave this room without you going with him everywhere."

"Thank you Cinema," They both said with smile, I smile at him and left to go with watch Gale sleep. When I got back into Gale's health center room, I just climb into his bed and snuggle into him, keep in mind of wound part. He turns to me, and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Cinema," was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up it was to Gale, staring at me, "Hey how do you feel," I said softly, in hopes that we stay like this for a while.

"I feel so much, now that you are a wake. Your pain meds is working like it always does." He said just as softly back. It took some working but I got 13 to agree for my mother and me to us our meds. People love it, so much better than 13 stuff, it just more nature then their stuff.

"Yeah but it is better than their stuff. Their stuff would put you out, and you would make you light headed" I said softly, lay my head on his shoulder that was not hurt.

He nodded his head, while gently wrapping the arm that as my head resting on it, around my shoulders, "let's get more sleep," he said and fall back asleep. I lay with him for a few more minutes, before I gently moved out if his hold that took another fifteen minute before I could get out of his bed.

I walked out if his room, checking on the clearest first, it was still only me. I walked over to Peeta's room and saw that Star was lying in Peeta's bed with Peeta asleep. I walked in quietly, and sit in the chair that is placed right next the bed, "How is he, and how are you doing?" I asked in whisper, as Star looks at me, while petting Peeta's head that lies on his chest, near his heart.

"We are doing great, he is doing much better. I heard that Katniss is leaving for 2 now. You got me out of there just in time, so of the healers are killing themselves and some are being taken into the mountain and never coming out." Star sits and tells me how everything is going at 2. I tell him how 11 having giving 13 more food, and everything else. When it came down it this war might be over before we know it.

When we both realize something, it is going to get worst, and we both know that we are going to see more death then before.

"Killing and Death at the cost of what, the madness before us, cause all of this. We are just going to follow what the people before us did." I said in anger.

"Has long as we do not follow complete in their footsteps we should be good," He looked around was doing something his hand to his ear. When I realize, what he was doing and asking.

"No, they cannot hear us in; no one wants to hear the sounds of people in the healing center. The person who runs thirteen, she wants to take. I am not sure if I want to see her running all fourteen areas."

"While what if we moved after this over to place where there is not a lot of people, and we can build our own homes, we have a breaker," He pointed to Peeta, "and a hunter." Star pointed behind me and I turn around to Gale standing on the other side of the door, I said open to the door and he almost fall in but he saved himself and walked over to me, he sat on the floor with his head on my lap, I started to pat his head and fall asleep again. "So this grad-puppy and hunter that won your heart." Star said looking him up and down. I nod my head with a shy smile on my face. "He is cute."

* * *

"Yes cute and protective. A breaker, a hunter, and two healers who know random things," Cinema said nodding his head. "That might be all we need but there is one more thing to add to the list." Cinema said.

Star looked up at the at the stars place all around the top of the room and counting his fingers off trying to find what he is missing before looking back down at Cinema, "Alright tell what are am I missing?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Bizarre," Cinema said sweetly, "My parents will not care as long as they know where we live, and that they can and come visit whenever they want. We cannot leave him alone. Bizarre as become a part of Gale's life, and I do not think of Bizarre as my brother anymore." Cinema looked Star in the eyes, "Bizarre is like my and Gale's first child."

Just as I said that someone was knocking at the door, and Gale eyes fly open as he looks at the door, "Bizarre," and he running to the door and opening the door just to be right about Bizarre being there.

Bizarre ran into Gale's legs crying, into his legs. Cinema came up to them, and sat down as Gale got down his knees and let Bizarre cry into his chest, hugging him close. Cinema was rubbing Bizarre's back asking what was wrong very softly.

"I had a nightmare that you two left me behind." He said through a sods and hiccups.

"Do not every worry about us leaving behind Buzz." Gale said as he held him close, "I can never leave you two behind, I just got you two back, and that was nightmare. I never went to live through again." Gale said looking at the both of us. Cinema kissed Bizarre's head, and then kissed Gale of the lips.

Cinema turned Bizarre into his chest and held him sitting his lap. While Gale wrapped them both up in his arms.

Star looked at them and thought that Cinema was writing they looked a happy family, Bizarre being child, Cinema the mother and wife, and Gale the husband, and father.

Cinema looked up from Bizarre, and looked around at every one notice that Peeta had woken up but was looking very happy and peaceful where he was, Cinema smiled, "Welcome back to land of the living Peeta. You look very happy."

Peeta nodded his head into Star's chest, "I am very happy," He said.

"Star," Cinema said, "I think the plan is something that all five of us can do, after this madness is over."

"What plan," Gale, Peeta, and Bizarre said all at once.

Star and Cinema told them plan about after the war was over, they would go and live in a wood area, build their own homes, and live there.

That changed when Peeta said they could just live in the champion circle in 12, and just the cut of the fences. Everyone turned to look at Gale, who was resting his head on Cinema's, with his eyes shut. "I do not care was long as I have Cinema, and Bizarre with me."

Cinema kissed his head, and rests his head against Gale's, "That would take less work but for protection, we will need to set up something."

"Just leave that to me," Gale said not moving at all.

Everyone sat and talked, no one from the outside coming saying they need anyone in room all day. Cinema mom would come in to drop food off everyone, and then taken the plates an hour later.


	11. Chapter 11

We all five of us were planning our lives after the war. Katniss had taken over 2, and the capital was losing all their power. When they all had come back to find, that Peeta had change with Star help, care, and love. He was better as long Star was round to ground him with reality, and not what the capital had made him believe. Peeta could even stand Katniss being around for over thirty minutes without going on her. Even after thirty minutes he can go three hours, and be perfectly find as long has Star was around.

It was not till they had being backed two days, that this plan was coming, they plan to kill Snow. The plan was to send, Gale, Peeta, Katniss and her group into the capital to take over and kill Snow. Star and I stormed into the office and said they could not send our loves into that place. We got pulled into the plan to healers of their group, we had no said. We walked dazed back to our rooms; we walked into Star and Peeta's room. They had gotten it right across from Gale and I am room. We sat against the wall with our shoulders touching, "What do we tell everyone?" I asked after sometime. Gale and Peeta are out practicing, after a few days Peeta can be around Gale for about two hours without Star before he comes looking for Star; we have about an hour before any of our loves come looking for us. Thankfully Bizarre is in school right now.

"We have to tell everyone but I am more worried about their minds. Little Bizarre is not going to be happy, about not having you or Gale around, during all of this." I led my head on his shoulder.

"No, he is not, I will have to tell my parents to keep a very close eye on Bizarre, while this going on." I said back, thinking about Bizarre had my head spinning with worry about what could happen, if we do not make it.

"We will make. We have too big of plan set up already to make it, out of this." He said with an arm going around my shoulder.

"I…. I do not want to be changed because of what I see." I said finally, what we are both thinking, while we change because of this.

"I do not want to change either." We in quietly till we are something run down hall, and the door flies open, and a little body is lap, with its head in my neck. "Hey Bizarre," I said petting his head.

"Do not go, please do not go." Looks like word is getting around about the plan, nothing could every stay quiet around here.

"We will come back do not worry about it. I will sure that Star comes back in one piece," Gale said, as he came in with Peeta behind him. The both of the staring at us, with judging looks on their face, "Do we want to know what happened? The only reason I am freaking out is because Bizarre is doing an enough of that for the both of that." He was right because Bizarre was cuddling into my chest, saying do not leave and balling his eyes out. I was rubbing his back, as Gale sat down next to me, and started to rub his back awhile.

The next day, we left during the night, for protect, and it helped that Bizarre was asleep. I was sitting next Gale, and Star was next to Peeta. I was holding Gale's hand the hold time, and he was petting my hair with the other.

When we landed, and were in a place that had Peeta froze, "We are back in arena." He said he squeeze the life out of Star's hand.

"Peeta, I am here do not worry," He said was we walked over the group. Katniss's had a mad look on her face, as if she final realize that the men she could have loved, have final left her for other men that were raised to heal other, and take care of others. She was trained to hurt others.

When we sat down, and talked it turned out that public was getting tired of seeing Katniss just shot things, and they wanted to see more. So we are leaving and head to capital in a few minutes.

Star and I grad our men with us to see what we could get for taking care of others, if someone got hurt. When she saw what we could pack, we packed a lot, as Peeta and Gale talked about ways to keep us safe, during all this.

"Cinema what is this," I looked over at Star, as he pointed to this object, "Pack that we need it, it while track in metal, through anything." His eyes widen were he realizes what we would need it for.

As we forced to leave the safe place and head into the danger area, it was getting more tenses was Star and I kept behind Gale and Peeta. The camera people would keep looking behind at us, with their cameras, special the one that I taught the signs too, so that he could speak with us. As we kept going into town, we froze as shot went through. We heard a gasp, and Star and I moved to front and saw the leader on the ground with Katniss speaking to him. Star and I went to work with camera people circle us. He give Katniss control over this ball thing, but it was useless because he was going to be okay, we stopped the bleeding, and got the broken pieces out of his body, "He is going to be out of it, we had to drug him to numb him," We that they picked him up and to keep him moving. Katniss lead us to this house, that was in the capital and everything was black, I grad Gale's hand when he was in front of me again. Thinking I was blind, but I could see everyone, I saw Peeta reach back and grad Star's hand.

We got into the house, and they placed the ex-leader on a couch, while Star and I went around looking for anything that could be used to take care of people. When I got up stars into a bathroom, I was pushed up against the wall with lips against mine; I kissed Gale back with my arms around his neck. His went around my waist.

When he pulled he was smiling, "Cinema," he said with a gasp, I said his name back the same way. We were so into looking at each other, we did not notice one of the Camera people filming us.

The other one was filming Star and Peeta, while Star looking for supplies with Peeta following him holding one of his hands to stay calm. With Katniss following them trying to finger out how to turn this into something else, so it still seem like Peeta loved her.

We all final meet back downstairs in the living, Star and I empty handed, while the hands that were not behind held by our loves.

"While what should we do, we have the food we have now, and that is it." Katniss said, as I looked over the ex-leader. "We have the film they have been sending back to the rebels. We really should make to the center capital; I knew what she was thinking then and stood up.

"The only reason Star and I are here is not to help you," I said to her face, I am a nice person but I am tired of her, "I am here to keep Gale, Peeta, and Star alive, get back Bizarre, and live a life with four them after this whole thing is done. You cannot have Peeta or Gale either; I see how you look at them. Neither of them belong you anymore. You lost that a long time ago." I said as I back up into Gale's chest and his arms wrapped around me with his head on my head.

"That was need but mean," He said into my head as he kissed.

We waited for Katniss to come out of it, "So what does that mean for the four of you," She said trying to make it look we are at fault. "Are you staying or leaving?" She asked us as if we had a choice.

"We cannot the cameras saw us here with you," Star said as Peeta hide behind him.

"You saw them as while." Gale nodded his head, "Okay we need a place to sleep, or else we are going to deal with some anger bears on our hands," As Star, Katniss's female friend, and I laugh at the some pouting man.

One of the camera men raised his hand and stars to sign at me and his brother. "He said there is way, into the bottom of capital and place to sleep down there." We followed him into this tunnel, as the camera men loss their metal protecting but keep the cameras and everything else for them. We keeping going as for a while, Katniss mess with the metal ball, and I see it come to live, and see all the cameras that she missed. She pouted once she realized we saw things she did not see.

"When your life is all about notices things, that other would not realize is there. It is easy to notice camera's around the town." I said to her and when came into his room that was empty; I pulled by Gale to a wall as he sat me down and lay down with his head in my lap. I pet his head; Peeta did the same and sat Star down next to me. I smiled at Star, "Wives already," we said together laughing softly. "Who is taking the first watch, these are out already." Waving my hand to Peeta and Gale who are sleep, once it was decide, Star and I would go first, and two people while be watching at each time.

After two hours, Star and I threw small peddles over at Katniss and her friend waking them up, before going to sleep us.

I was wake up by someone body jumping, I looked down to see Gale had jumped awake. Katniss was trying to wake up Gale and Peeta I slap Katniss's hand away from Peeta, "Stop or you hand might be there later." I clam Gale down, and shake Star awake he glared at me for waking him up, "It's our husbands' time to watch." Gale was grinning so wide at being called my husband, I kissed him, noting the video camera both at the five of us, has been since we got in here. Star wake up Peeta. We told them who to wake up next, and when to switch off. I put my head on Gale's shoulder and went back to sleep, Star put his head on Peeta's lap and fall asleep.

I did notice when Katniss stormed off to other side of the room.

I dreamed about my life after this whole mess is over. It was haven.

When I woke up again, everything was awake, I stood up to strength as Gale did the same. "We have to leave something is coming." I nodded my head.

We made a plan and ran out but I was in the front with Star so I did not seen that we need lost some people, along the way, I was just happy, that Star, Peeta and Gale are okay. I checked Gale over as he checks me over, Star and Peeta doing the same. I kissed Gale when I was saw he was go okay. Once again missing the video camera.

We end up being pushed all the way to the center, take on much more, Star and I were give a gun each and arrows and bow, told to shot anything that came close to us, before reaching the center of the capital, everything was blurred to me once we reach the center of the capital.

When I woke up to Gale sleeping holding my hand with tear tracks going down his face. I pet his head till he woke up, and the first thing he did was smile at me and kiss me. He told that Katniss's sister Prim was killed by Snow; Snow was in this controlled area, we loosed some more people. Gale also told me Star and Peeta are fine and should be here soon. Bizarre came rushing into my room and jump on my bed hugging me tight. I looked over at Gale, "You got hit on the head by something when it blows up." I nodded my head in understand that is why everything was blurred.

When we moved out of 13, back into the Peeta's old house in victory village, Gale had put protect stuff around the house. Gale and I had our own room; Bizarre's room was right across our room. Peeta and Star's room was down the hall from both the rooms.

We hunted, and took care of each other. Life was amazing and happy, we never saw Katniss at all. After leaving 13 we heard that she moved out into woods in some area near 8.

After a few years, Star and I both had children, and Bizarre was amazing acting a big brother to them. We were all happy, that was what in important.


End file.
